Task Force Z Issue 1
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: in a future not far from here, our world is under attack by the tyrannical corporation Hyperion. people are living in fear. no one has the guts to take them down... except for a half-god/half-vampire, his loyal southern cowboy sidekick, a crotchety nocturnal vigilante, an aloof military woman, a Greek warrior and a dozen more colorful characters. Can they save us? PLS R&R
1. Author's Note

**TASK FORCE Z ISSUE #1**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello, one and all! This is my most ambitious fic and quite possibly depending on your opinions or thoughts, the greatest superhero story ever written! It's got everything a good story needs: lovable courageous heroes, despicable monstrous villains, explosive chase scenes, tons of shoot outs, really zippy fast paced one liners, load after load of belly-bursting laughs, some really catchy show tunes, a few jabs at some bad pop culture things, some major fourth wall breaking, a highly ingenious and extremely well thought plot oh and a hint at a next issue.**

 **First of all, this was devised while I had begun working on Simmons & Grif. You know, since I started this whole FanFiction business, I've often wondered how friggin awesome it would be if all the best, greatest most epic badass heroes came together and formed this unstoppable army to take on the threats no one else could ever stop. I mean, try imagining Barnabas Collins from the movie Dark Shadows 2012 as the philosophical, cultured, suave and definitely badass leader. Doc Holliday from Tombstone 1993 as his sidekick without the whole TB thing and with his southern twang and some really funny quips**

 **Plus Helga from Atlantis as the debonair, not so very above all, definitely butch and iron-willed commanding officer of said squad. Also I might throw in a few other favourites, just wait and see. Trust me, this is definitely NOT your typical comic book movie. Its because I liked Deadpool so much, that's when this thought came into my head. And so, after making a few rough drafts and a few brainstorming ideas plus some revisions, rewriting and some other things, I finally have my magnum opus, my greatest literary masterpiece since Road Trip with Scott and Jean Grey. So dear readers, sit back, get your Dr. Pepper and a big bowl of Cheetos Puffs and enjoy my magnificent, epic, laugh-out-loud, awe-inspiring, mystifying, magical and majestic first issue of Task Force Z Issue #1**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated. Also any usage of cameras, cell phones or any recording devices is strictly prohibited during the story. Thank you. Your patronage is very much appreciated**

 **Mr. Bram Stoker**


	2. Foreword

**Task Force Z Issue #1**

 **Foreword**

 **The following story you are about to read is first and foremost NOT your average run of the mill poignant dramatic angst-filled superhero story you are all familiar with. No, this is more of a reinvention or reimagining if you will. Think of it as seeing comic book, video game, animated, live action television and all manners of characters interacting with the real world, being able to perform operatic musical numbers, do dramatic or humorous monologues or anecdotes, break the fourth wall just for the sake of amusement and keeping in touch with the story's often changing moods between whimsical, zany somewhat dark humor of the story's heroes and the dark, foreboding, sinister and downright diabolical characteristics and mannerisms of its villain.**

 **Also do take notice that there may be several lines repeated throughout the story as a driving question of sorts, prompting in you, the readers to try and read between the lines and figure out the real driving question of this series. Why exactly did Hyperion develop an interest in Earth? How did the government take notice of its past sins? When do you suppose the world will once more be peaceful? And lastly who will make these changes?**

 **Well, I'm sure you all know the answer to that last question because, well, the title speaks for itself don't you think?**

 **So, in means of a tribute to dystopian alternate reality stories like Watchmen, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, 1984, Blade Runner, V for Vendetta, Injustice Gods Among Us, Marvel Ultimate Alliance and others, it is with great satisfaction and deepest pleasure to present to you and all the bookworms of this great country Task Force Z Issue #1**

 **And now…the story**


	3. Prologue- Book Opening

**Task Force Z Issue #1**

"it seems to me a strange thing mystifying…" Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ Superstar

"there happened a story you must see to believe"- Sir Anthony Hopkins

"What doesnt kill you makes you stronger"

\- Friederich Nietzche

"You will find Adventure or Adventure will find You"- Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring

"this aint no place for no hero, this ain't no place for no better man, this ain't no place for no hero to call home"- The Heavy

"as the world fell, each of us in our own way was broken. It was hard to know who was crazy. Me? Or everyone else?"

Mad Max Fury Road

"but to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a true hero's strength can only be measured

By the size and integrity of his heart"

-Zeus

 **EARTH**

 **2016 A.O.H**

 **(ARRIVAL OF HYPERION)**

The land of the free and the home of the brave. That is what a great sum of people once called the land that was America. Before the collapse of the World Security Council for its secret dealings with HYDRA and the involvement in Ultron's rampage and  
/the disaster of Sokovia. Before thousands of the country's best politicians turned on each other after uncovering several of the capitol's brethren were trading HYDRA secrets and the feud immediately ceased with the disassembling of Congress and the  
/forming of a more benevolent and just security. The United States for Metahumans of America. And fortunately, the survivors of the WSC incident quickly found their presidencier

Presidencier- a combining of president and emperor; one would have both powers of running a democracy and keeping stability and safety over his peoples

Adrien Howell Veidt, chairman of the massive business industry Veidt Enterprises quickly turned over the handling of the company to his son Adrien Veidt II and, after hiring headstrong Alaskan congressman Christopher Summers as his running mate, Adrien  
/won the presidency over most despised Anti-Republic rival Dandy Mott

Anti-Republic- a group of highly revered and powerful people that hold a vast disdain for all straight and narrow Americans and the like

Shortly after the New White House was completed, Adrien quickly assembled his most trusted friends to represent the ailing country's new Cabinet

Secretary of State Jonathan Walt Archer

Treasurer Warren Worthington II

Secretary of Defense Bob Dewey

Counsellor Roman Sionis

Chairman Simon Stagg

Quartermaster Oliver Thredson

But then, on one shiny Tuesday that seemed like a normal day, a day that seemed like a day that was several years ago before chaos erupted…our greatest enemy has made its appearance

Like the fiery maw of the Fenris Wolf, a massive wave of odd looking aircrafts entered the atmosphere. Odd fast moving things that had the speed of hummingbirds but had an electromagnetic operator for a head. After that wave was finished, then came the  
/swarm of Loader bots, highly endurable and strong killing robots. But the most horrific sight of all was looking down at us right this moment

If one stopped his or hers V8 Interceptor, got out and looked up, they could easily see an odd looking object in the shape of an H. mind you, this H was very different indeed. Because at the center was a large glowing lens with a massive blue light

It wasn't just a shape. It wasn't a moon. And yes, it was a space station. But rather, it was a doomsday weapon with enough power to atomize nearly every single country or state of Earth to molecular ant-sized bits faster than you could recite the square  
/root of Pi.

But as it turned out, this craft also had the power to monitor almost every single lifeform on the planet. Why exactly did I say almost? Well I shall gladly tell you

In hopes of yet another crazed supervillain rampage or some sort of disaster, Los Angeles would be the heavily cherished last resort or promised land for the downtrodden, poor and dreary. Unbeknownst to the people who authorized such an idea, millions  
/of people had quickly entered the city just mere seconds upon seeing the Hyperion army arrive

Inside this dreadful looking machine was a massive hive of worker drones. Or in this case slaves. Once normal mannered men now captured mercilessly enthralled to the will of a tyrant. And this tyrant was the most evil of all humanity. Of all the children  
/Queen Hippolyta created and loved with all her heart… it was the illegitimate misanthropic one named Handsome Jack that birthed Hippolyta's fear of monsters taking the mask of the very people she had borne out from her womb

Firstly, Handsome Jack was the product of a dark and exceedingly gruesome relationship between the eons old Lord of Terror Diablo and his even more revolting lover Hela, daughter of Satan himself. Jack was destined to strike pure horror into everyone's  
/hearts, destroy anyone who dared defy him, and worst of all continue this morbidly shaped moral compass to become a "hero"

Handsome Jack was by all means NOT a handsome man. Beneath that squeaky clean mask of his lied the sneering, malicious, vain and cruel visage of a monster that had a heart so black-colored and shallow, even Old Scratch himself was disgusted

He started off as a troubled boy, abused thrice by his parents, his siblings and his grandmother who would beat him with a buzz-axe

Buzz-axe; a crudely devised weapon with the wooden hilt of a buzz saw and a sharp as nails axe blade. Often used by deranged men spouting crude Shakespearian lines or just random gibberish.

How little did Jack know that his invasion of Earth would cost him greatly, nor did he know of the consequences of these events


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Once upon a distant time,**

 **in Hyperion-occupied NATIONAL CITY...**

 **On a Tuesday, no less...**

 _Cat will have my head for being tardy again. Darn my needs of sleeping in_ Kara Danvers silently cursed herself, stumbling past a few bewildered onlookers and entering the CatCo building.

Straightening her messy hair and readjusting her posture, Kara walked right to her boss's office only to see her in a very... **suspicious** meeting with two very unsavory characters.

One was a mountain of a man, clad in heavyset armour head to toe. On his head bore a frightening mask with a gruesome visage. Squinting, Kara was able to get a name of this giant: Lanius

The one next to him was an older man of African American race. Wearing a raggedy pimp suit with a moth strewn stove hat, he answered to the name of Eulogy Jones.

 _Who_ _ **are**_ _they? Why are they here? Are they salesmen? Cosplayers? Something's very off about em. Wait... oh NO!_ Kara felt her blood freeze as faster than Elsa

 **Elsa; an ice princess who isnt bothered by the cold and feels the instant urges to let it go**


End file.
